


The True Justice

by Condeabc12



Category: Fanfic - Fandom, Fanfiction - Fandom, Quirkless - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Condeabc12/pseuds/Condeabc12
Summary: People have demons to face and a past to hide, and that is what the heroes will discover when they know that there is a side of society, that people do not know and a threat greater than that of the number one enemy of the symbol of peace





	The True Justice

CAP 1: THE BEGINNING

The morning light entered through the window, illuminating the room where three individuals were already sleeping, illuminating the although small room with light blue walls, in spite of not being huge it was big enough to cover three beds for one person each, three wooden desks painted white with two drawers on the right side where there was a strip with three chargers, which were connected to a mobile, two bedside tables with a wooden drawer that like desks , these were also the same color, in addition to a digital oval-shaped black alarm clock, placed between each bed and a wardrobe which was embedded in the wall, with white doors

In these beds, which were dressed in a white comforter and gray-blue pillows and covers, were three individuals sleeping, quiet, relaxed from any discomfort but that would last little because his dream was about to be interrupted by the alarm clock, which produced a grating high-pitched sound, showing on the screen green numbers, 7:00 in the morning

The three individuals generated a moan of discomfort when listening to the happy noise coming from the alarm clock since their precious dream was being interrupted, one of them, who was in the middle bed, covered his ears with the quilt, while the others two individuals who were in the other two beds, covered themselves with the pillow

Izuku turn it off - he said or rather ordered, one of those present with a thick and tired voice with a tone that showed discomfort

Hitoshi you are closer, "complained another present, now known as Izuku, whose voice was sharp but showing discomfort in his tone, saying as he settled in his bed or rather rolled up in his sheets, trying to reconcile the dream again

Tch I already turned it off, "spoke the third voice of the room with annoyance in his voice, which was serious, but not as serious as Hitoshi's but not as sharp as Izuku's, pulling his left hand out from under his blanket, tapping the surface of the table while trying to find where was the source of such annoying noise that was still sounding

And as if the other two individuals had just buried themselves in horrible news, they both opened their eyes wide, coming out from under their quilts almost in unison, looking at the third person who was with them, jumping on their bed to be able to sit down, and causing a small noise coming from the legs of the bed

NO EIJIROU!!! - said in unison letting see two guys who were extending one of their hands forward as trying to stop the third individual

One of green hair, with freckles on the face and a scar that covered much of the face, from the right half of his forehead to the middle of his right cheek, and others that were in his arms that covered the entire forearm of both places, white skin with freckles and emerald green eyes in the left eye and gray in the right eye.

While the other boy had white skin with dark circles under his eyes, which were lilac like his hair now known

Okay but do not shout, "He said annoyed now uncovering leaving a boy with white skin a little tan with black hair that came to hide his forehead, with red eyes like blood and sharp teeth like a shark, while he sat on his bed while removing the eyes from his eyes to wake up completely.

Off, "said the lilac-haired boy known as Hitoshi as he had said, pressing one of the buttons that had the alarm thus finally stopping the screeching sound, yawning to then stretch to finish waking up causing the crunching of his joints marking, and then taking off the savannah on top to continue getting out of bed

Showing the dress he was wearing, which consisted of a white shirt with nothing and beige shorts that reached a little above the knees.

Putting pink slippers on each foot, so as not to step on the cold floor and also not dusty feet that had accumulated on the floor, taking a few steps towards the door.

I'm going to wake up the others, "he said without turning to see the other two boys, receiving an" okay "in response, leaving the room

While the other boys left their respective beds, showing their respective clothes, in the case of the boy with black hair and shark teeth called eijirou, he was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and red shorts that came in half of the knees

While the green-haired boy known as Izuku wore a white shirt with the word "shirt" written in black kanjis, and dark green shorts that reached below the knees

They both left the room that, like Hitoshi did, they also put on some sneakers, some gray in the case of eijirou and others in orange pulling yellow, also leaving the room, walking down the aisle of their room. Apartment

Izuku stretched his arms which were behind his head while eijirou scratched his stomach with one hand under his shirt while yawning

Passing through several doors before finally reaching the end of the hallway where there was another room, eijirou takes the doorknob, turning it to open it and show the interior of the room, which was the bathroom

Both boys entered the bathroom, Izuku being the one who closed the door behind him.

While in another room, there were four individuals, one standing that was Hitoshi and three individuals were in their respective beds, which was exactly the same as the previous room but with the only difference being that there was no alarm clock and it was on the opposite side of the previous room, as if they were doing a mirror

Hitoshi was trying to lift a blond boy from his bed, which was the first one he saw when entering the room, he was causing the lilac haired man to lose the little patience he had  
Let's get up, "Hitoshi said for the fourth time to the individuals in this room, while shaking the shoulder of the blond haired man, receiving grunt of annoyance in response.

Hitoshi just clicked his tongue giving up at the idea of getting them awake, turning in a hundred and eighty degrees beginning to walk towards the exit of the room

Once Hitoshi left the room where he was seconds before, he walked to the door that was, went to the door in front of it, taking the knob and then open and enter the interior of this

While Hitoshi finished entering the room, the bathroom door opened, leaving both boys who had previously entered, walking down the hall to their room but once in front, they did not enter his room but went to the opposite direction, entering a small living room which was next to the kitchen

Being the kitchen which was constituted by a small sink, separated from a gas stove by a countertop in which there was a toaster and next a pack of napkins, then a white refrigerator with two doors, one for the refrigerator and another for the refrigerator, some white drawers and a cupboard of the same color and a microwave which was on top of the refrigerator

While the living room consisted of two gray armchairs and a three-piece L-shaped sofa of the same color, a glass door with white edges that illuminated the room with some natural light and also gave a view from the balcony where you could see some masseters with some flowers, in addition to a low white furniture where there was a medium-sized TV

Who had to make breakfast? -It said eijirou missed while looking for something or someone who seemed not to be there right now

To Dabi-nii - Izuku said without turning to see eijirou while taking control of the television, which was minutes earlier in the square on the right side of the sofa, pressing the power button, listening to a sigh coming from his brother in response

Waiting for a second where the TV screen turned white to start showing the channel where they had left the previous day, in the news channel, while leaving the control on the low furniture and then return to your room

Leaving only Eijirou, who was looking for things in the fridge, spending a few seconds where he was looking for things among the foods he had in the fridge to prepare breakfast, being some ingredients like some jars of strawberry and peach jam, and a little of butter

Carrying the ingredients in your arms, closing the refrigerator door with your arm, pressing to close it properly, to begin depositing the ingredients on the counter top

He stretched out his hand, taking the knob from the handle of one of the doors in the cupboard, opening it to take out a packet of bread slices.

Good morning, "they said a duo of voices, a sharp being of a woman and a thick one which was that of a man, causing the eijirou to turn towards the owners of said voices, meeting Hitoshi and a white-skinned girl, blond hair which was loose, reaching her hip, dressed in light blue pajamas with a pattern of a brown bear plush toy, blinking constantly showing that she was struggling not to fall asleep again although you could see that she had eyes of an amber color

Good morning, "I say eijirou with a smile, showing his shark-style teeth while opening the bread wrap, taking two slices and putting them in the toaster." I'm preparing breakfast; you guys get ready, "I say again in a cheerful tone.

Receiving a nod from both boys, who started walking the same way they came to the bathroom.

In that he left his room, Izuku dressed in a white shirt with nothing, a dark gray jacket and dark blue jeans, in addition to red sports shoes with white that although they are larger sizes for him but for him it was perfect

Walking to the kitchen while removing some lint or dirt from his clothes that had stuck: Eiji-nii I take care, you go to change - giving a smile to which was answered by a smile who left the kitchen, getting into his room to change, you could hear the sound of the door opening from the hallway showing two individuals coming out of the bathroom, entering the living room again

Good morning Himiko-nee, Hitoshi-nii, "said the freckled man, watching his brothers, while he put some toast on a plate and placing others on the toaster

Good morning!! - said the two as they approached and each took a toast but because they were hot burned hands, returning to leave on the plate, causing a small giggle to the green movie

Today was not it up to Pandita? -Asked with curiosity and surprise the blonde haired girl now known as Himiko while blowing air trying to cool their hands

Yes but he is still asleep - Hitoshi answered this time with disinterest as he grabbed the toast with a napkin to avoid burning again, although there was a slight trace of discomfort on his face, possibly returning to burn in the same area as before, grabbing a knife from the drawer and smearing strawberry jam, bringing it to his mouth to eat while he went to watch television more closely

Himiko nods by taking another knife from the drawer, smearing it this time on the butter and then bringing it to his mouth, turning to look at the television: some news from dad? -Returning to speak once I swallow the mouthful of toast that had been eaten

No, only natural disasters and the occasional robbery-Izuku said as he placed other toast on the plate.

After a few minutes of silence where the only thing that was heard was the voice of the newscaster, he came out of the room who was dressed in a black shirt, a red open sweatshirt, blue jeans and black shoes

Observing the new presents, greeting them and receiving a greeting from them, walking towards the kitchen taking a toast and Izuku the other eating it with strawberry jam e eijirou also, joining the other two, who had sat on the sofa while they ate, both in the armchairs

Several minutes passed since both Himiko and Hitoshi went to their rooms to change leaving eijirou and Izuku who were still sitting in the seats of the sofa, Izuku on the right side and eijirou on the left

What work do we have today? -asked eijirou who watched in a boring television, had already finished with the news and the weather section, now was in the sports arena, specifically football, which did not entertain him while resting his cheek with his hand which she was being held by her arm leaning on the arms pose

We have to review the facilities of the so-called USJ - Izuku said without taking his eyes off the television, while browsing the internet

USJ? Bone one of the facilities of the famous UA? "Eijirou said bored, letting out a sigh of annoyance at the news

Well at least the pay is good, "she said, letting out a yawn, dismissing the importance of the place where they had to work, listening a few seconds later to a yawn coming from the right side, causing both boys to turn their heads towards the noise.

Argh, Izuku you hit me the yawn-it was Hitoshi who had left the room and entered the room with a sweatshirt without zipper and lilac hood, a white shirt, light blue jeans and dark purple shoes

Ok let's go? Izuku asked observing his brother

Wait, Himiko, "Hitoshi said, and as if by magic, the named one appeared behind him touching his shoulder provoking a small jump of fright on the part of the purple movie.

It arrived by who cried, "She said giggling as he posed in an exaggerated way, causing laughter among those present," go, "he said again while his hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, wearing a sweatshirt with light pink closure, a white shirt with the drawing of a green rabbit, a black skirt, some socks and shoes of the same color

Now let's go, "said Izuku, getting up from the couch, followed by eijirou who took control of the television, turning it off.

The four went to the front door, taking from a wooden box that was screwed into the wall where they placed their keys, each taking a set of keys, and since they all had a key ring from their father, there would be no problem for them. Finally leave home

We're leaving now, "the four boys said in unison, loud enough for the others to hear them, closing the door behind them but without insurance.

 

Eh? It’s weird, they did not hear us, "he said eijirou, surprised that he was expecting another different result

In 3 ... 2..... 1 ... - Himiko counted backwards, lowering the three fingers that had been raised to make the countdown and as if it had been a signal when lowering all the fingers, he heard a loud noise followed by something big walking on the floor, sounding perfectly audible to be heard even if the kids were outside - yes, they heard us

Come on - said Hitoshi beginning to walk away from the house followed by Toga, and a little further back by eijirou and Izuku who stayed a little longer watching the door and then follow their brothers

Going down the stairs from the second floor of the apartment block where they lived that was away from the center of the city, but for them it was perfect because they loved the quiet and silence that place, walked while feeling the cold air at dawn, although it was early spring, the cold and low temperatures were still present

Being a few minutes those who took them to finish down the stairs completely until they reach the street being a dark green truck parked in front of the sidewalk which was waiting for them  
The group of boys walked calmly, approaching the truck being Hitoshi who hit a couple of times the glass of the passenger door, passing a few seconds to be opened showing the interior

The interior consisted of twelve seats with black upholstery on the margins of the seat and light gray in the center of the stool and the backrest, a trunk, in addition to the typical things you can find in a car, such as rearview mirror, radio, gear lever, steering wheel, and pedals

Inside the van were three individuals, two adults and one child, adults in the driver's and co-driver's seats while the child was sitting in the seat just behind the driver's seat

One in the driver's seat, which is a white-skinned boy, his hair black, his eyes dark blue, he also wore a black cap that covered a large part of his head including his ears, a dark jacket, a red wine shirt, some motorcycle gloves, some black pants and some blue shoes

Another in the passenger seat, despite his reptilian appearance, was a young adult, green skin, and lilac hair, red eyes, which wore a black jacket, a blue-white sweater, dark blue pants and black sneakers with White

And in the seat behind the driver, unlike the rest of the presents, this was a child of appearance of being seven years old, with a slightly tanned white skin, brown hair, light blue eyes, wearing a yellowish orange shirt with a blue sky cap, under a white long-sleeved shirt, dark brown pants and dark blue shoes while wearing a light green backpack on his legs

Good morning, "said the childish, animated voice of the child who had a smile on his face as he watched and waved his hand to the boys who were outside.

Good morning kuroto-nii, kiyochi-nii, Suichi-nii -they all the teenagers who were outside went out one by one as they were entering the vehicle, placing themselves in one of the free positions, receiving a greeting from the driver and co-driver respectively

Once they were all up they were already in their places being Hitoshi and Toga in the first row along with the boy known as Kuroto, and behind them were Izuku and eijirou, being seen by both Kiyochi and Suichi who were giving them a puzzled look.

And what happened to the rest? -asked the young adult now known as Suichi, who had a voice that was water but not as much as the Izuku but not as serious as that of eijirou; by not seeing the missing members of his family and curious to know how little importance the younger ones were giving them

The sheets are stuck and I get tired of trying to wake them up- Hitoshi replied, downplaying them by observing them, causing more strangeness in those present, only in the older ones since the youngest was tilting his body from left to right, lost in his imagination

They woke up when they heard the door shut-it was Himiko who answered this time before Kiyochi could even make a word, leaving him with the words in his mouth.

Then will they not come? -asked a voice with a bit of concern and disappointment coming this time from the little kuroto who had awakened from his thoughts, having listened to the conversation, looking at his sister and older brother

There they come, "eijirou said, attracting all eyes, as he pointed to the window, earning Izuku a look of discomfort because he was going to speak, leaving him with the words in his mouth, but the dark haired man did not notice and that the rest of the present if they noticed but decided to ignore

The view of all went towards the direction in which the black haired pointed, ignoring the bad manners that the black haired was doing when pointing, everyone watched from their posts as in the distance, you could distinguish three silhouettes, which came running towards them allowing them to visualize them in more detail

Among them a boy with a blond hair with black tufts in the form of lightning, white skin, yellow eyes, which wore a pink white sweater, beige pants and a yellowish orange shoes

On his left side was another with white hair, white skin but a burn in the area of the right eye, with heterochromatic eyes, being the left gray and the right blue, wearing a dark blue turtle neck sweater, blue jeans and some Vans of black color with white

And the third was a boy taller than the previous two, had black hair with white skin but a purple scars, wearing a white sweater and blue jeans and white sports, plus a few holes in the nose and in both ears

Approaching the truck, starting to slow down until finally stopping at the door, breathing hard from running as fast as he had been possible

We arrived, "said the boy with blond hair, whose voice was more a tad more acute than the eijirou, while he rested his hands on his knees trying to regulate his breathing, the sweat went down his forehead, some falling towards the road

By the hairs - answered the boy with the scars while leaning on the roof of the vehicle with voice which was more serious than Denki but sharper than eijirou also despite the fatigue of so much running, his voice sounded extremely quiet

And the white-haired boy was crouched trying to regulate his breathing by breathing through his nose, instead of his mouth without saying a word about it

Do you go up or what? -I spoke a voice that came from inside the truck, which came from kiyochi while watching them while resting one hand on the steering wheel while another had her resting on the shoulder of the passenger seat, not caring the fact that the three boys they were choking on the fatigue of running, watching them as an expression of doubt on their face

The three guys posed their eyes on the driver with a little angry about the little importance that the boy showed, but only releasing a snap with his tongue showing his discomfort but not saying anything because they knew from past experiences that if they reproached something, kiyochi would start the vehicle and they would have to touch them to walk and for the hour they would have to run and they did not even know what work they had

Going back to flicking his tongue in frustration at the character his relative had, the three boys climbed into the truck, the first being the boy with the scars on his body sitting on the left side of the car.

Followed by the white-haired boy and the blond-haired boy who sit in the back row that consisted of four seats

Hitoshi closes the door of the truck, returning to sit in place to act immediately kiyochi start to start the car starting its path through the road

Could you turn on the air conditioning? - asked the blond haired boy, receiving in response that Suichi turned the cranks to continue to start blowing the air by receiving a thank you on the part of the blonde for having made his request

What jobs do we have today? -said Suichi as he looked out the window as he saw how the houses, buildings and people passing by at that time in the street passed by, since the people in charge of the work had not said it yet

Izuku who was looking at his cell phone watching news attentive if there was news of his father although he was finding the same as what he saw on the TV but a voice complained from behind talking first that Izuku

Cannot we go through a coffee shop first to buy something? we have not had breakfast- the blond-haired boy spoke, with a little fear knowing that he would not have breakfast that day, while a roar from his stomach demanded food, followed by another sound of noises coming from the stomachs of the white-haired boy and the boy with scars who did not say anything about it but they knew they were asking for it too

And before anyone could say anything the little boy spoke without giving time to continue to answer the elders

IT'S TIME FOR JUSTICEER HOPE SAVE THE DAY!! - Kuroto shouted as he raised his fist up while with the other hand, put it to the side of his abdomen imitating the flight of a superhero of an old movie, stunning the audience by the cry causing kiyochi to drive in a wavy way several minutes until he could stabilize and grateful that there was almost nobody at that time or otherwise they would have had an accident

Although the boy did not notice that since his attention was on what he was doing which was to open the backpack that he was carrying with him, looking for something inside him  
For a few seconds later there was what he was looking for, taking out some small rolls filled with cream which were each in a transparent plastic wrap, taking them out of the backpack with a happy expression as if he had just found a kilo of pure gold

Take it "he said cheerfully of his finding as he passed the stuffed rolls back to the scarred boy, who took one and the others passed them back, where each boy who did not have breakfast took one, but it can be said that the appetite of the three Boys had disappeared after the accident attempt they almost had, watching the boy hesitating whether or not to tell him they were no longer hungry

While Kuroto was still looking inside his backpack to take out some white cardboard boxes with the drawing of an orange, doing the same act he did previously and then closing his backpack-it may not be much but at least you will not have the empty stomach - he said with a small sadness but hid it with a nervous smile

As if the three of them could read their minds, they decided not to tell him, opening the transparent plastic wrap, and then starting to eat them even though after the first bite they gave the three of them could feel how their stomach was relieved

Thank you very much Hope, you saved me, "the blond-haired boy was saying as he eagerly ate the muffin, making his words sound like he had not eaten for several days.

Thank you very much Hope, "the white-haired boy said now for the first time since he had met with those present, having a very quiet voice very similar to the boy with scars but being a little more acute than the boy with blond hair

Thank you very much, little hero, "the boy with the scars was saying with a calm but cheerful tone as he placed one of his hands on top of the infant's head, ruffling his hair.

Your heroic action makes you very masculine, "said eijirou with a smile and a cheerful tone in his words, proud of the little action of the child

These words or rather compliments caused the little boy to let out a small laugh while holding his knees, moving his feet back and forth consecutively, smiling as a blush on his cheeks became present

Well, "Izuku said, calling everyone's attention, hoping that nobody would interrupt him since it had been ten minutes since Suichi had asked about the information, everyone present observed him less kiyochi since he could not clear his view from the front but he had a He had listened to what Izuku would say, although it was not necessary since he already knew who would carry out each job.

Denki-nii and Shouto-nii have to work as waiters - Izuku spoke again as he turned his body to watch the boys who were behind him for a few seconds and then turn his body again, looking forward, watching the truck stop because the traffic light was red, watching the rest of the cars that were on the next road move to continue on their way

The blond-haired boy now known as Denki and the white-haired boy known as Shouto nodded saying "understood" as they finished eating the stuffed muffin, crumpling the wrapper to store it in the pockets of their pants

Having heard the answers of his brothers, Izuku decided to continue with the work assignment of each one, in turn to feel as the truck began to start up again meaning that the traffic light was green

It's up to Himiko-nee to work in a bazaar, "Izuku said to pose his gaze on his sister, who swore in disappointment as she crossed her shoulders, looking forward with furrowed eyebrows, showing her anger.

The bazaars are not fun -he said in all of anger or rather as a tantrum

Now, but we must do it, remember why, "Answered Hitoshi, receiving a" certain "from everyone, including the little boy, causing another sigh on the girl's part

Well, I go on, "Izuku said, to get everyone's attention again, which they put back a listening ear about what the freckle would say.

For Dabi-nii and for Suichi-nii, it's up to them to move some furniture to a house-ending saying Izuku

Receiving a nod for his brother Dabi who was drinking his orange juice and an "okay" on the part of his brother Suichi who was still looking through the window

For kiyochi-nii, Eiji-nii, Hitoshi-nii and for me, it's up to us to review ... the USJ, "he sighed at the end, Izuku, although he does not want to publicly admit he does not want to go to a site created by the so-called "heroes" now, convincing himself to do it just for the money

All named even eijirou, who despite knowing the news before, they annoyed, having to go to that site and did not hide it at all among them since even the expressions of the other members became a very high hate

Thus forming a tense atmosphere in the truck, all planned multiple ways to destroy that site, but they would not carry out not being their style of work, since they performed everything with extreme caution

Some wrinkled expressing anger, gritting their teeth, others only showed annoyance and others showed joy but it was because of the things they planned to do to their victims

Everything being observed by the little infant who decided to make his plan for that type of situation since he knew what the elders were capable of since he has seen it in countless occasions

This is the opportunity we were waiting for finally!!!! He said excitedly, jumping into his seat of joy, pulling his backpack which hit the ground like an old rag

In view of this, all the older people except the driver, who was watching him through the rearview mirror, looked towards where the infant was, who was jumping in his seat as if he were a kangaroo supporting himself with his hands, stopping to feel the looks on him , making him understand that he could continue and with the greatest smile he could do, he continued to speak

If we get an important position in the USJ, we can put the false heroes in jail, "he said, puffing his chest to show greatness at the great idea that only he had thought of

The rest of the people who were listening were confused by the words of the infant looking at him with a raised eyebrow showing their confusion

USJ means "Useful Judicial System" -claimed Kuroto to see how the rest watched him confused, looking at them as if it were the most obvious thing in the world

After saying those words, the rest of the audience laughed at the ideas, or rather the ability to associate things that came to his little brother

What do you come up with, kuroto? "Suichi said as he wrapped his left arm around his gut and wiped away the tears that formed from laughter, hitting his knee to calm his laughter as his lungs were begging for air.

That's not what kuroto-nii means, "Izuku said as he went for lack of air.

So what does it mean? "He crossed his arms over his chest, inflating the cheeks in the form of anger and indignation, but for the rest of those present seemed a cute pout

USJ means Unforeseen Simulator joint or for its translation Unit of Simulation of Events Never expected - said eijirou while leaning on Izuku's shoulder while the freckled one gave him caresses in the hair, who closed his eyes for that act, followed by Dabi who supported his head in the arm of eijirou

The boy nodded with disappointment in a tone that showed disappointment - I understand - although inside I was glad to know that the environment now less tense so you could be satisfied

To stay all in silence but a comfortable one where the only thing that sounded was the music coming from the radio until after a few minutes of travel, where Kiyochi began to slow down, parking in front of a cafeteria

Here's the work of Denki and Shouto, "Kiyochi said as he looked back through the rearview mirror, watching the boys at the end of the truck, while Hitoshi opened the door of the truck and then sat down again.

The one with blond hair and the one with white hair, they got up from their seats, stooping so as not to stick against the roof of the vehicle, walking towards the outside, once they were both stretched to stretch their limbs that had become numb, turning to look towards your work

The cafeteria was a more or less large place, with some tables and chairs outside as well, with a napkin on top, a large glass window to have more natural light, a screen of green and white consecutively and above this was the sign that It said "cafeteria" and next to it was the logo, which consisted of a coffee cup with a spoon inside and a croissant on top of a plate

Have a nice day, "Suichi said as he waved goodbye with his left hand, receiving the same gesture from Denki and Shouto.

Hitoshi being the one who closed the door of the truck and both boys observed how it is beginning to move forward, losing itself in the distance while both boys continued to look towards their direction

We will use "that", right? - Shouto said while still not looking away where the truck had gone

Obviously - answered Denki while a smile was drawn on his face, they thanked Kami who had given them a dowry that both boys had

Come then, "Shouto said with a small smile on his face to start walking towards the entrance of the cafeteria followed by the blond haired boy, taking the doorknob for the door, entering the interior of the establishment

 

Meanwhile in the truck, everyone was silent while the music of the radio sounded and the time passed, being that on some occasion where a song sounded one or several liked and singing, moving through the city, of the different streets and avenues.

Until a few minutes later, Kiyochi slowed again, marking the end of the journey of some of the passengers of the truck, stopping in front of a bazaar, was more or less large, had a window where you could see the windows with children's toys, clothes, stuffed animals, backpacks; also that in the street there was one of those machines that have rolls of wrapping paper; a glass door with some stickers and a sign of ice cream that sold and above a green sign with white letters where the name of the place

Here we are, the work of giggles of gold-again looking back looking at the girl with blond hair through the nickname child, while Hitoshi reopened the door of the truck, leaving this followed by the girl

Once he had left the vehicle, stretched the parts of his body that had fallen asleep on the way while the lilac hair, came back to sit in his seat

Have a good day Toga-nee, "Izuku said as he looked at his sister as he waved his hand, not moving from his seat because he still had eijirou and this in turn Dabi sleeping

Equally, "the girl replied while smiling at her brothers while saying goodbye with her hand

And do not kill any of your teammates - I notice this time, Hitoshi while he was grabbing the door of the vehicle, since he was going to close it

If you pass of ready, I will only give you a "warning" -said the girl while covering part of the mouth to hide her grim smile while her cheeks were painted a red color by excitement, releasing a small giggle

That helps me, warns when leaving "Hitoshi said nodding as he closed the door of the truck, which began to advance a few seconds, following his way lost in the distance

While the blonde girl watched them go and then look at the bazaar, taking small little jumps of joy towards the door, taking the knob to open it, followed by entering the interior of the store

 

Returning to the truck, everyone remained silent during the journey, still listening to the sound of the music on the radio

After a few minutes, having left the city a bit, doing the same actions he did with the previous occasions, this time both Izuku and Kuroto had fallen asleep

Reaching a kind of rectangular-shaped structure with gray walls with some windows, and some loading and unloading trucks on the left side of the building

Dabi - Hitoshi said moving the boy with scars, moving him to wake up, causing a small scare on the part of this, hitting a small jump in his seat due to the impression, looking around - it's your stop - Hitoshi spoke again with a soft tone

The aforementioned looked outward, calming his breathing, nodding up from his seat and walking towards the door being he who opened it this time to go outside, watching as Suichi waited for him

Have a good day, "said the lilac movie while he saw them turning around but they only said goodbye with their hands and left the truck

The door closed for the third time, giving way to the truck will advance

The five people who were inside were in their respective activities, with Izuku and kuroto who had fallen asleep in their seats joining eijirou, kiyochi driving and Hitoshi checking his phone  
After about 10 minutes, the truck stopped for the third time that day, stopping in front of the USJ, which was a circular-shaped building with a dome, with purple walls and gray-blue windows. large and with a white dome, separated in a way that looked like a spider's net.

Someone was waiting at the door, who was watching the vehicle that had just parked, but not seeing anyone because the windows did not show the interior

Hitoshi awakens the boys, "said Kiyochi with a cold, empty expression on his face and in a tone that was devoid of any feeling as he watched in the rearview mirror where the others were sitting.

The named nodded, beginning to move the three boys who were asleep, who one by one began to wake up, settling in their seats, blinking a few times to finish spraying, being eijirou who let out a yawn

Kuroto sees the back seats and hide under them - he spoke again as he fixed his gaze on the boy who nodded without question, as he had seen the space suit hero, No. 13, which was approaching them .

Rising from his seat and walking to the back, moving as fast as possible that space could allow him to reach the back of the vehicle, kneeling, standing under the seats and wrapping his knees between his arms in a fetal position, moving backwards as much as possible so as not to be seen.

Ready? Hitoshi said looking through the rearview mirror, observing the area where the little boy had been placed, avoiding turning his head back, receiving in response a "Yes" in the form of a whisper, perfectly audible so that only they or someone who I had a good ear listening.

They all looked at the window where the space suit heroine was already waiting; Kiyochi pressed one of the buttons to lower the window so that she could see them, then immediately turn down the volume on the radio.

Good morning, "said Kiyochi with a different tone of voice than before because this was one full of encouragement-we were sent to review the facilities - said while watching the heroine with completely different eyes, being full of life.

Good morning, "the heroine replied politely as she watched the people present in detail, who, like the driver, looked at her with a kind glance, except for a purple haired man who looked at her with half-fallen eyelids, as if he were holding up the desire to sleep - you can park there - I point to a place next to the door.

Understood, "Kiyochi said as he began to move the car past the side of the heroine to not take ahead, directing him to where he had said, while raising the window.

Putting the hand brake in order to ensure the vehicle not to move from its place, turning the key, to turn off the engine and with it also the air conditioning and the radio.

The four older boys let out a sigh of annoyance, metalizing that they had to put up with the work that awaited them, and also pray to Kami to give them a lot of patience.

We will leave the door open for you to enter, do it when we all enter, "said Kiyochi, going back to his all of I go cold and lifeless, after having been mentally enough, receiving a small but audible" understood "in response.

Let's end this once and for all, "Izuku said annoyed, since the best solution was not to think so much, which he tended to think about.

Hitoshi opened the door and got out of the truck, at the same time that Kiyochi came out the driver's door, followed by Eijirou and Izuku, who closed the door of the truck while outside, while Eijirou and Hitoshi went to the trunk to look for some things.

After a few seconds, between them they lowered the trunk door, walking back to the other two, with a couple of toolboxes in each hand.

Here they are, "said Hitoshi and Eijirou as they handed a box of tools to the other two, who grabbed their respective boxes.

Being Hitoshi dark lilac, eijirou red, green Izuku and dark blue kiyochi, the four looked at each other and a look at the truck and then return to release a sigh, which sounded in unison, looking to where the heroine was, who was at the door of the facilities, the four began to walk towards her being kiyochi and Izuku in front followed from behind by the purple-haired boy and the boy with shark teeth.

Very well tell us please, what do we have to check and fix? Izuku said as he showed an innocent smile on his face.

Follow me please, "said the heroine after giving them a full observation that I try to disguise, but that did not go unnoticed by the boys, turning around and opening one of the doors to enter, being followed by the group of boys.

Once inside, the group of children watched the stage that was made up of seven different places around the super giant and wide corridor through which they walked, also being able to observe out of the corner of the eye as a black figure passed at great speed through the crack of the door that had been left open, jumping towards the area that had in front, which was the area of demolitions.

The boys were not worried about that since they knew who it was, while the heroine had not noticed, going down the stairs going to the small fountain that was in the middle of the whole room.

 

After a few minutes where the heroine had explained to them that they had to fix, now the four were divided into different parts of the facilities, taking care to fix whatever they had to.

Eijirou was commissioned to take care of the platform that caused the tremors, a kiyochi and, although unknown of the presence of the space heroine, also to kuroto, they were charged with fixing the pipes of the water tanks of the storm zones, and Hitoshi and Izuku had to fix the turbines generated by the tornadoes.

Being the last two that were right now in the lower part of the enclosure, in a dark gray corridor, surrounded by pipes, cables and pillars that constituted that area, taking care of three large generators that were placed in row of domino, leaving space between them to be able to pass between them.

Izuku was in the first of the three and Hitoshi in the middle, unscrewing the nuts of the turbine cap, running his hand across the surface of the material and touching with the edge of his fingertips the internal components of the machine, making a mocking smile.

For the love of the almighty katsudon, these materials are horrible, and the UA calls itself the best school, "Izuku said, chuckling at the irony of the situation, placing a hand on the machine he was fixing.

Izu-nii, you're the only one I know who looks at such insignificant things - Hitoshi said while watching his brother out of the corner, but showing a smile on his face to know how happy Izuku was when he saw the absurd problems they could have the heroes.

Well obvious, "said the freckled as he turned to see his brother with purple hair," if a job is done, it is done well, "he said placing his hands on his hips, speaking as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

That's why you're the best in bed- Hitoshi said while smiling mischievously, implying that his words came with ulterior motives.

Of course my handling in bed is due to years of practice, "Izuku said proudly as he inflated his chest with the knuckles of his hands on both sides of his abdomen, although his words did not come with bad intentions, sometimes his mind was too innocent.

Receiving a fit of laughter in response to part of the purple movie, causing Izuku to tip his head to the left because he did not understand the funny thing, for Hitoshi Izuku's mind did not understand the second intentions of the words of the rest and took advantage of the opportunities I had to joke with the freckled.

The freckled was going to ask the reason why then a loud noise sounded down the hall behind them, taking them out of their conversation, cutting off the lively conversation they were having, both boys turned their eyes in the hallway to see if they saw the cause of that noise, becoming rigid and attentive in case there was any threat that would attack them.

They waited a few minutes to see if something was happening, but nothing making the silence reign, both boys looked at each other and then back towards the corridor, seeing as if someone was with them, breathing again as for a moment their heart He had stopped beating, releasing an exhale to relax, softening his postures, relaxing.

Fuck, what a fright, said the two of them in unison as if they had preached it before, to then look at each other, and laughing at what they had just said.

But a noise alerted them, calling their attention and making them jump a little jump of fright back, this time was much greater than what had happened before, even small pieces and dust had fallen from the ceiling of the corridor, listening closer to the Where the boys were, Izuku began to take a few steps attentive to the corridor as he began to kneel, taking one of his hands to his shoes, looking for the object that was inside his shoe next to his foot, while looking at his Face turned cold.

Izuku was already halfway to cross the corridor but his journey was interrupted by a noise that had begun to sound coming from behind him, more specific in the area where the boy with purple hair was, the noise came from the turbines that were previously being fixed, both boys looked at each other looking at each other with their eyes open, because if the turbines were working, that meant that someone was using that part of the installation, even though they were repairing it and it was still in the process of being finished.

And as if they were reading the mind, without losing a second more, both boys rushed to grab their tool boxes with most of their things, kneeling to make it easier, moving their hands as fast as they could, pulling the tools that they took and they threw it without paying attention to him as they fell inside the box, closing them of a blow that rumble strong, grasping it between both hands.

Both boys got up as they turned around and started to move away from that area in a hurry, almost tripping over their own feet, although they quickly rejoined because they knew that at any moment the machines could fail and in the best of cases, break down and they did not want to run with the luck of finishing black as coal.

They both ran down the corridor through which they had come, being Hitoshi who was ahead and behind a few steps away was Izuku since the purple-haired one had overtaken him, dodging all the pillars that stood in his way to the Exit that they had entered only twenty minutes before, the pair of young people ran where the only things that were heard was the sound of footsteps running, looking towards the end of the long hallway a bronze metal door surrounded by a metallic gray frame.

Hitoshi, being the closest, placed the toolbox under her left armpit, being held by her arm and the side of her abdomen, holding her tightly so that she would not fall while running, once she had reached the door, extended with his free hand and threw the handle of the door without time for it to open completely, pushing it with his body as he left, opening it completely being followed by the young man freckles, going outside

Arriving at some stone stairs that could be seen the dome of the roof, without any second to lose, both boys ran up the stairs, beginning to pant through exhaustion, making their lungs begin to burn because of the lack of air in them, adding the ardor of his legs to be before such pressure of the effort without having warmed previously.

Having left the machine zone, having moved away to what they consider a "safe distance", both boys stopped in place, bending to rest after that sudden race, now knowing how their three brothers felt that morning.

Both boys left both toolboxes on the floor and held the back of both sides of their hips with both hands, taking a few puffs of air to give their lungs what they so anxiously craved, taking a few minutes to rest and finally recompose

For once having finished resting, both boys went to the source, where the space heroine told them that it would be in case they needed it, that it was in the center of the facilities since both were at the extreme ends in front of the stairs they had entered, walked with an expression that showed anger and surprise at what they had just experienced.

Stupid heroine in an astronaut suit, he's going to listen to me, "Hitoshi said with an angry expression on his face, squeezing tightly the handle of the toolbox, which was well closed despite the tools being thrown inside. by the rush, and clenching his jaw hard.

Do not get upset, we'll talk to her, we'll ask her for an explanation and if we do not convince her answer, we demand an extra for the assassination attempt, "Izuku said calmly and with an innocent smile on his face although inside he was trying to control as much as possible so that both do not jump around the neck to the so-called "heroine", while properly accommodating the tools of your box

Or if we do not sue the UA for attempted murder, that would cause her to be fired or give us lots of money - a small malicious smile was drawn in the smile of both boys who hid taking their hands free to hide it, although it was only a idea, they would never carry it out.

Being so involved in their thoughts that they did not realize what was happening around them, now not only were not they, their brother and heroine but also a lot of people, but they were not there to use the facilities and although otherwise, it could not since they were under repair

They walked a bit more until they reached the center where the fountain was, or where it was supposed to be since now it was just a pile of rubble, finally leaving their thoughts to "talk" with their "boss" and maybe sue to the UA for what happened, both boys stopped their walk, stopping in dry to be able to observe while their eyes opened of surprise before the scene that was realized before their eyes and discovering the reason of why? The turbines went on.


End file.
